Aching
by Lucinda
Summary: s2 - not quite canon - Angelus has a few thoughts and plans... they aren't very nice. One-shot. Happy birthday Gabrielle!


Author: Lucinda

Rated t for teen just in case

Main character: Angelus

Disclaimer: Angelus and all others from BtVS belong to Joss Whedon & his writers, who are not me.

Distribution: any lists I sent if to, Mental Wanderings, PEJA

Notes: a little something set in s2 – happy birthday to Gabrielle.

He still had no idea how the soul could have done so many things. Oh, the fighting and killing demons and other vampires made sense – they were a danger and competition for himself, no matter how nice a mask he wanted to sweep over things. The apartment with the fragile keepsakes and pretty things even made sense, not that the soul had used it to lure unwary prey of guard. The clothing was… tolerable, not that he would have told the soul that. The brooding was just another form of self-punishment. Of all the things for the soul to have retained from his Catholic upbringing, why the need for punishment? And not even enjoyable punishment?

Then again, that may have explained the Slayer. A more inventive form of self-inflicted suffering. He could feel her itching at his skin, an annoying buzzing at the base of his teeth that he had no idea how the soul could have overcome long enough to try to win her confidence, let alone long enough to have… No, he couldn't think about that. Not with the Slayer. Her mere presence was an ache, and not of fond memories.

The Watcher… now he might have some potential. Plenty of knowledge, a wicked edge behind that proper façade, a good grounding in combat and weaponry, and a smattering of magic. He could make a splendid vampire… though he might not remain very obedient. He might turn out quite a bit like William had been… One of him was plenty – entertaining but frustrating.

Xander Harris… Everything about him had annoyed the soul, and for that, he was almost inclined to like him. Almost.

Willow… sweet, sheltered, little Willow… she made his teeth ache in a different sort of way entirely. He wanted to taste her, to see if she tasted as sweet as that shy little smile when she'd told the soul that she 'wasn't supposed to have boys in her room' or as spicy as the fire in her eyes when she'd yelled at the soul about not having coffee with the Slayer. He wanted to sink into the warmth of her body, to touch her skin, to see her flush with pleasure and fear, to teach her all about pleasure and pain and desire. He wanted to make her his, make her part of his family so that she would never, ever be alone in the world again, no matter how much she might wish to be.

Soon, the sun would set and he could go out, have someone for dinner, find something to do with his time. He'd already stopped Drusilla from her mad plan to assemble the Judge – as Spike had pointed out, if the humans all burned, what would they eat? Maybe a new childe would be just the thing.

He'd leave the question of abducting Willow tonight up to chance – if he couldn't find her, he wouldn't take her. Not tonight, at least.

Angelus grinned as he pulled on a shirt. The best part about having the soul's memories was that he knew so much about how the good guys operated. Willow was such a good student that she spent Mondays getting her homework for the week out of the way, so she could help research demons and rituals the rest of the week.

Today was Monday. Demons never started their plans on Mondays.

Even better, the soul had won an invitation to her house. Maybe it was time to see if Angel's invitation still held for Angelus?

Walking out of the apartment, Angelus began to whistle a cheerful little tune. Tonight was going to be brilliant. He just wondered how long it would take Willow to figure out that he'd had something of a change of heart since the night of dear Buffy's birthday party. Before it was too late would add the joy of a chase. After would give that delightful touch of helpless betrayal, maybe even tears. Either way, she would be his. His to enjoy, to break, to rebuild.

Having her bright mind at his disposal instead of the Slayer's would just be a bonus.

End Aching.


End file.
